


meteor therapy session

by spiders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meteor fic, everyone cuddles at the end its great, its all fluff honestly, vriska and dave both talk about their repressed childhood abuse and everyone cries i think, vriska yells alot shes really not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders/pseuds/spiders
Summary: bonding through a group talk session insisted by kanaya





	

“We are all here, right?” Kanaya looked around, and counted to six other beings. She chuckled. “The Mayor has joined us too, what an honor.”

“Yep.” Dave grinned and cleared his throat. “Alright and welcome to Abused and Alcoholics Anonymous-”

Karkat yanked the shades off of Dave’s face and whacked him with them. “That’s not what we’re fucking calling it!” Karkat gently placed the sunglasses back on Dave’s face. He looked over towards Rose and Kanaya sitting on the floor by the chair. “Rose, what do you think?”

“I think we should get started already!” Vriska grumbled from next to Terezi. They were sitting in front of the couch next to Karkat, The Mayor, and Dave.

“I think I didn’t ask you, Vriska!” Karkat started patting his knees out of impatience. “I asked Rose!”

Rose smirked as Vriska stuck her blue tongue out. “Well I think we should do introductions, as this is, obviously, an Abused and Alcoholics Anonymous meeting.”

Dave held his hand out and Rose tenderly high-fived it. “I told you, Karkat.” 

Karkat pouted and crossed his arms. “It’s a stupid name if you ask me.”

“Well I believe we should get started.-,” Kanaya spoke up. “For this ‘Abused and Alcoholics Anonymous’ group.Whoever goes first, um… raise your hand.”

Dave raised his hand. He took off his shades a few inches from his face, then pushed them as close to his face as possible, for dramatic effect obviously. “My name is David Stringle and I have been eating weed for all my life. Every second, I need that sweet, sweet kush. I’m eating it right now.”

“No you’re fucking not!” Karkat crossed his arms.

“Shhhh,,,,,,,, shhhh……..” Dave reached over and placed his hands on Karkat’s face and softly patted him. “Don’t ruin my tragic life story.”

Vriska groaned, slouching onto Terezi’s shoulder. “What’s the point of this! Ugh, why did you drag me and Terezi over here just to make up bullshit stories. Can I go now?

“Nope!” Terezi smacked her hand on Vriska’s thigh, startling her. “You’re staying here until we use up this entire box of tear papers. Tissues.”

“Fuck off…” Vriska buried her head even more onto Terezi’s shoulder.

“I’ll go next.” Terezi looked up and grinned. “Dave, truth or dare!” 

Kanaya squinted. “That’s not what-”

“Whom do you think I am? Dare.” Dave sat back and folded his arms, light reflecting off of his glasses like it does in some animes. He high-fived The Mayor softly.

Terezi slapped her knees. “Eat your sock!” 

“Everyone, stop.” Kanaya snapped, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to be yelling. “This is serious!”

The group was silent.

“You’re all fucking wrigglers!” Karkat smacked the floors. “I’ll _actually_ start. My dad was a crab and my grubhood was spent with a giant crab screeching at me all the time and also running away from imperial drones because I’m a mutant. There, it wasn’t that hard.”

Dave turned towards Karkat. “Karkat my bro, you look like you’re about to cry do you want to sit down and calm down a bit-” 

“I’m fine!” Karkat rubbed his sleeve against one of his eyes. “My grubhood wasn’t shitty or anything I just, really miss my lusus I guess… it’s someone else’s turn now!” 

“My lusus was an egg!” Terezi said. “She was absent my entire grubhood save for a few communications through my mind or whatever. She was a pretty bad custodian but still a cool lusus. It was a shame she died just as she hatched, I would have loved having a huge dragon during Sgrub, even though I prototyped her with my sprite.”

Vriska scoffed. “You think your lusus was bad? I had to murder fucking random trolls and my flarping groups just so I could keep my shit custodian alive and so she wouldn’t go on a fucking rampage and kill even _more_ trolls!” Vriska flung her arms out. “And even after I fed her she constantly berated me in her spider language and even smacked me when she got hungry enough and the threat of her eating _me_ because she was hungry or her dying of hunger was always there!” Vriska clenched her fists into her jacket and started to sound like she was a screeching chicken. “I hate hate hate hate her! I’m glad she’s gone forever!”

Terezi patted Vriska on the back as she shook with anger. “That was good. You’re allowed to be angry because she was a terrible lusus.”

“I guess.” Vriska huffed. Terezi grabbed Vriska’s shoulder opposite to her and pulled her down onto her lap. Vriska didn’t protest.

“Wow, you guys are gay.” Dave said.

Terezi scowled, holding in her laugh. “Shut up David Stringle, Troll Macklemore didn’t die for this.”

Vriska twisted her head towards Dave. “It’s your turn, asshat.”

“Nope. I ain’t got no tragic backstory to share so Kanaya it's your turn.” Dave laughed. (“That’s a fucking lie.” Karkat grumbled, but no one heard him.)

“But neither do I,” Kanaya frowned. “My custodian was very lovely and I had a peaceful grubhood. My only regret is that I hadn’t gotten closer to Vriska and Eridan at the time, I feel like I could have,” She sniffed. “Changed a few things.”

“Wait, why Eridan? I thought you cut him in half.”

“He was, to say,” Kanaya looked at her lap. “One of my good friends. At the time. I’ll admit that erm, killing him, was an in-the-moment decision and if I had had it my way I feel like I could have,” Kanaya wiped her nose. “Could have stopped some of what had happened.”

Rose wrapped her arms around Kanaya as she started to tear up. Kanaya cleared her throat and placed an arm around Rose’s back, then stretched to grab a tear paper. Tissue.

Vriska groaned for the second time. “Why is everyone crying! Geez. It’s like you guys don’t have control of your own emotions.”

“And you do?” Terezi grinned and looked down at her. Her glasses fell off and hit the side of Vriska’s face with a smack. Vriska grumbled and stuck her head face down back on Terezi’s lap and clutched the fallen glasses.

Terezi looked up from Vriska. “Hey, does anyone remember Doc Scratch?”

Rose and Vriska both froze up the moment the name was said. Kanaya, who had stopped her waterworks a short time ago, looked over at her girlfriend then over to Vriska. 

“We all had creepy experiences with that guy, right?” Karkat said. “I mean, mine was pretty damn creepy at least. Even if it was only one pesterlog.”

“Lucky ass bitch.” Vriska grumbled. “Thinking he was creepy just from one pesterlog. God I wish that were me.”

Dave looked up from playing a failed version of chopsticks with The Mayor. “Hey Vriska you and Rose had some shit times with him right? You could like. Bond over that or something I don’t know. That’s one of the points of this, right.”

“I guess.” Rose’s voice cracked. “He led me to get involved with the outer rim gods, which in itself was fine but. He made me believe that I couldn’t trust them and,” She paused. “And then I went grimdark. That’s not all either.” Kanaya held her shaking hands as she cleared her throat. “He harassed me on many different levels, not just about the game, b-but.” Rose stopped. “I’m done.”

Vriska groaned, the third time. “Been there, done that, it’s all old news and it happened to me too. He may have made you turn gray and have a temper tantrum but he tricked me into killing Aradia just because he thought I would do it anyway!”

“Vriska!” Kanaya snapped.

Terezi bit her lip. “Vriska’s been repressing everything for a long time are you guys sure you still want her to talk?”

“Well I already started so you can’t stop me!” Vriska growled and slid out from Terezi’s grip. “Everything was fucking terrible okay!! I just wanted to become friends with people in the beginning because I needed people to talk to that weren’t going to end up as lunch for my lusus! But I was stupid,” Vriska clenched her jaws and looked down to hide her face. “You can’t make friends by sucking up to them so much that you annoy them then think it’s okay to ask them for outrageous favors at the end.” She rubbed at her makeup-caked eye. “And you can’t make friends by treating them horribly in place if what you would have done to yourself. I don’t want to talk about Tavros.”

Terezi patted Vriska’s back. “That all?”

Vriska sniffed then grunted. “No but I’m stopping because this is all stupid.”

“Hey The Mayor hasn’t spoken at all you guys should let him talk.” Dave patted the carapacian on the head. The Mayor tilted his head, then sat down and started playing with his Mayoral Sash.“Okay um. Then I guess it's my turn.” Dave coughed. “What up I’m Jared I’m 19, and I never fuckin learned how to read.” Silence met him, but everyone was listening to him. “Um. Can I summarize?” A few of them nodded. “Cool. Uh.”

“Remember, if you don’t want to you don’t have too.” Karkat looked up from his place lying on the floor.

Dave nodded then cleared his throat. “‘kay.” He pushed up his shades. “I had an abusive ass and neglectful guardian who also tried to get porn of me sometimes and left his stupid puppet dildos everywhere anyway he was bad and I’m glad he’s dead and I’m glad I don’t like, Idolize him anymore.” He quickly dabbed.

“Why aren’t you acting upset?” Kanaya tilted her head. “It’s okay to cry, remember.”

“I’ve spent my entire life repressing my emotions so I wouldn’t feel weak so at this point I am literally dead inside.” He gave his most sincere teethy grin. Vriska grumbled a quick ‘me too’ from Terezi’s lap. 

“I’m tired.” Karkat grunted from the floor, not moving. 

“We should sleep soon.” Rose said, rubbing at her smudged eyeliner. “Pile again?”

“Yes!” Terezi grinned. Vriska grunted, which most likely was a yes as well.

“I’m up.” Dave said. He stood on his knees then flopped down onto Karkat (“Ow.”). Terezi took the opportunity to jump down and lay on Dave, dragging Vriska along. Karkat screeched like his own lusus at the two heavy people on top of him then turned over and made both fall off of him and onto each other. Vriska snorted from where Terezi had left her on the floor. Finally, The Mayor looked both ways and then jumped onto Dave’s back.

Kanaya stood up and grabbed a few pillows from the couch. She placed one of the four on one side of the couch and held the other three in her arms. “You do know you can always sleep on the couch and chairs, right?”

“Nah, that’s reserved for you and Rose.” Dave took his shades off his face and flung them a few feet away. “Plus only the cool kids plus Karkat get to crash on the floor.” Rose shrugged then started struggling to get up.

“Get over here with those pillows,” Vriska demanded. “I’m tired of using Terezi’s thighs as one.”

Kanaya smiled at her, and placed a pillow on top of Dave and Terezi, one by Karkat’s head, and one was handed to the mayor, all out of reach from Vriska. Vriska flipped her off.

Kanaya helped Rose stand up and walk to the couch. “Well goodnight, I suppose.” She flicked the lights off and laid down next to her matesprit.

“Goodnight!” Terezi waved. Vriska took the opportunity and snatched the pillow from on top of her and buried her face into it, tossing her glasses in the same direction as Dave’s. Terezi wrapped an arm under her stomach and giggled.

“Night.” Dave patted Karkat’s head and flung his cape over as many people he could reach (everyone except vriska). “Don’t let your girlfriend bite.”

A series of groans and complaints met him and Karkat smacked Dave’s arm. But now, finally, everyone shut up and it was time to sleep.

* * *

“Hey does anyone else want to be dead?”

Five ‘yeah’s chorused through the room.

“Ha ha we need serious help.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmMMMMMM ended kinda weirdly because i started crying at 1 am and i cant exactly write while having a breakdown ::::'v
> 
> im Going 2 draw some things from this so either keep in watch w this for me to add links of me art Or check on my tumblr (@act8) bcs ill post it there


End file.
